<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thin Blue Line by sgtxliptonsx86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691182">Thin Blue Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86'>sgtxliptonsx86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thin Blue Line [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Bloods (TV), Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Rewrite* Libby Reagan goes to Chicago to see her best friend Will Halstead and is surprised when she runs into her estranged husband Jay and his new girlfriend Erin  and things get real interesting really quick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Ruzek/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thin Blue Line [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See https://negativeghostriderx.tumblr.com/ for outtakes, snippets etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Introduction: </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Danny Reagan said into his phone hearing his baby sister’s sleep filled voice fill the speaker.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Will just left to go the hospital and he woke me up before he left.” Libby Reagan O’Malley yawned, Will Halstead was her roommate, who moved into the brownstone house not long after Libby’s husband Michael ended up in prison for the first time. “What’s wrong?”  </p><p> </p><p> “Jackie and I got called to one of the Sanfino buildings.” He could almost see Libby nodded her head as she listened to him. “And Michael was there.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Son of a bitch.”  Libby cursed, ’is he at your station house?”  “Yes. He wants you to call his lawyer.” Danny said rolling his eyes, that was his brother in law’s first statement, tell my wife to call the lawyer. Not call my wife and tell her that I was arrested again or tell your sister I am sorry for screwing up again. Just call the lawyer.  And Libby, who was just made detective can deal with the fallout of what happened.  </p><p> </p><p>Like she had before in the past. </p><p> </p><p> The youngest Reagan sighed, “I will be there in a while. Tell him I will call the lawyer.”  “Libby, maybe think about divorcing him.” “Danny, not now, I can’t think about that.” Libby said softly, he could hear the radio in the background turn on and knew that she was getting ready for the day early and it was no use to try and talk some sense to her. Sighing Danny hung up the phone and sent a text to not only Will but to Libby’s twin brother Jamie and their middle sister Erin to let them know what happened and that they should talk some sense into her.  And hopefully, hopefully, she would listen to them.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Michael O’Malley was sitting in the interrogation room with his hands folded in front of him, his eyes on the window, “Come on Danny, we both know your sister is a light sleeper and she is probably rushing down here to get me out.”  </p><p> </p><p>Jackie, Danny’s partner opened the door and stepped into the room. “Detective Reagan did get a hold of your wife and she informed us that she is calling your lawyer for you.”  </p><p> </p><p>   “And?” </p><p> </p><p> “She will be here soon.” She said lightly before turning on her heel to exit the room, “You know you are lucky that you married the girl you did. Most of them wouldn’t have stuck around and put up with your shit.’  </p><p> </p><p> Michael rolled his eyes, “You only know what Danny tells you. You know nothing of our relationship.” </p><p> </p><p>  Jackie shrugged her shoulders and stepped out of the room and looked at her partner who was standing just outside the door.  </p><p> </p><p>“I really hate that kid.” “Didn’t you say that Libby was hanging out with Will’s older brother when he was here.’  </p><p> </p><p>Danny nodded his head and straightened up seeing his youngest sister coming into the floor, her husband’s lawyer steps behind her. “What happened Danny?” She asked, her voice carrying across the floor. “Lib, calm down.’ “Calm down? Why should I be calm? My husband was arrested again, and I have to be calm? Screw that.” The lawyer stepped around them and went into the room while Danny led his sister to his desk with Jackie steps behind them.  “What happened?” she repeated folding her arms under her chest. “We caught him with a lot of drugs. They want to charge him with possession, intent to sale.” Jackie said pushing the chair that was at the side of her desk towards the younger Reagan so she could sit down. “Jesus.” Libby muttered sitting on the chair, “what drugs was he caught with?” Cocaine, pot, prescription medication.” </p><p> </p><p>  “Did you know?” Danny asked sitting down in his own chair. “No, I have been working midnights with Ryker for almost a month. So, I haven’t really been home to see him. Will sees him more than I do.” “Probably one reason why he’s so cranky.” Jackie mused as she sat back against her chair.  </p><p> </p><p>“Probably and he is still mad that I won’t quit the force.” Libby returned, “he was furious when he found out that I took the detectives exam and even more so that I passed it and took the spot at Manhattan North.” </p><p> </p><p>Danny swallowed his laughter, that seemed about right and be his baby sister's way of managing things. Especially when it came to her husband and the way he did things or didn’t do things. The lawyer came out of the room wearing a frown and walked to where his client’s wife was sitting. “Mrs. O'Malley, he would like a word with you.’ Libby rolled her eyes at her brother before she stood up. “I will be right back, is Erin handling the case?” After glancing at his phone, the oldest Reagan nodded his head, “She will be here shortly.’   </p><p>** </p><p>“You have to go down and bail me out Libby.’ Michael said as soon as she walked into the room. “I don’t have to do anything Michael.” Libby returned as she closed the door behind her. “I am your husband; you should want me out of here.” He said causing her to laugh and clap her hands together. </p><p> </p><p> “I don’t want you out of here. I think you need this. This is the third this has happened since we have been married.”  </p><p>Her Reagan temper that he swore up and down that she didn’t have flared and she put her hands on the table in front of her.  </p><p> </p><p> “You swore up and down, sideways that you were done with this. If you lied to me about this what else have you lied about?” Libby asked, she knew that her family knew that he did stuff in high school and they tried to talk her out of staying with him. </p><p> </p><p> But she was too young and dumb to believe it. And now she knew better.  “It will do you some good to stay in here for a while, think about what you have done, how you are ruining our marriage.” “Me?” Michael laughed, “What about you and you taking the detectives exam and the promotion without telling me.” A knock on the window stop Libby from replying right away, “Erin is here.” Jackie said sticking her head into the room. “Okay, I will be right there.” She turned back to him, “I am doing what I can to make sure that I have an income if you end up spending time in jail. You can’t fault me for that.’ She said before straightening up, “I am sure Ted will be in to tell you what is going on.”  </p><p>** </p><p>“You okay Lib?” Erin asked as she pulled her sister into her arms for a quick hug before she handed over the paper cup full of coffee. The youngest Reagan shrugged her shoulders before sighing, “I told him, I wasn’t posting bail, he needs to serve time or something to get his head out of his ass.”  “Mrs. O’Malley, if you want to look into divorce, I have a partner that would be more than happy to help you.” Ted said from behind the siblings. “Thank you.’ Libby muttered before pulling her phone out of her pocket, “Excuse me, it’s Will. I think he said something about his brother coming into town today and I told I would go pick him up from the airport.”  “We will call you later with an update.  You just worry about picking up Will’s brother and getting the roast for Sunday dinner.”  Erin said. Libby nodded her head as she slid her finger across her screen and putting the phone up to her ear. “Hi Will.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p>Jay Halstead was in a horrible mood, first he got into a fight with his father about him rejoining the army. Then his flight had been delayed and then filled with turbulence and now, now his younger brother was late to pick him up. </p><p>This was the last time that they were going to be able to see each other until after his tour and he was late. </p><p>It figured. “Jay?” A familiar voice from behind him asked, causing him to shake out of his thoughts and look at the pretty woman standing behind him. “Libby? What are you doing here?” He asked, surprised his anger lowering. “Will asked me to pick you up, he had to go to the hospital.’ Libby grinned,  “I am sorry I am late. It's been one of those mornings.”</p><p> Jay raised his eyebrow in confusion.</p><p> “My husband got arrested and he wanted me to bail him out.’ </p><p>“And?” </p><p>“I didn’t. That is the third time he has been arrested since we have been together and I shouldn’t have to deal with it.” She shrugged. “Probably gonna cause more problems with his family.”</p><p> “But you can handle it.”</p><p>  “I can, they are going to be more pissed that I am filing for divorce.” A laugh escaped Jay’s mouth before he could help it, ‘You are actually gonna do it?” Libby nodded her head with a small smile pulling at the corner of her mouth, “Let me guess Will has said something about it?”  The older Halstead brother nodded his head, he had heard all about it and how he would actually be better suited for Libby then Michael. After meeting her and spending time with her he had to agree.  But they had to buy their time until she was ready to leave her husband and now their waiting was paying off.  “Let’s get out of here.” She said after a heart beat, “The coffee that my sister brought me wasn’t enough.” Jay nodded his head in agreement before following her out of the airport to the parking garage across the street. <br/>**<br/>“What do you mean, she isn’t bailing you out?” Marion O’Malley exclaimed angrily as she smacked her hands on the metal table that separated her and her son. </p><p>“Exactly that mom. She isn’t going to do it. Because this is the third time I have done this to her since we have been together.  She wants me to suffer. She and her family think this is embarrassing.” Marion rolled her eyes, “Only because she comes from a family full of cops. You should have married Angie Smith instead.” </p><p>“I didn’t want to marry Angie mom, Libby is who I wanted to marry. She is the perfect wife for me.” </p><p>Michael Senior who had been silent standing against the wall laughed, “No, she isn’t. She was always meant to be a cop and you were always meant to take over the family business.” </p><p> “What do you mean meant?” Marion asked her cold hazel eyes, boring into her husband’s. </p><p>“Just that, he is proving himself too young and immature to do anything.” he returned, “Libby is right, you are going to sit in here until they take you to court.” </p><p>“Michael you can’t be serious.” </p><p> “I am very serious. He needs to grow up and understand that his actions have consequences.”</p><p> “Dad come on, it's not that much trouble I am in.” </p><p> The elder O’Malley shook his head, “Marion, let’s go.”  Marion looked between her husband and her son before she stood up and followed him out of the room.<br/>**<br/>Marion was still angry after her husband left to go to the office and she knew the only thing she could do was go see Libby and try and talk her out of leaving Michael in jail until his court date. The younger woman wasn’t hard to find, she was sitting in a booth at her favorite diner with Will and a man that she didn’t know laughing at something the unfamiliar man said. More anger washed over her, her son was sitting in jail and she was out galvating with people. </p><p>“Elizabeth.” Libby looked up and covered her hand so she didn’t spit out her mouthful of drink. </p><p>“Marion, hi.’ Will greeted, “Is everything okay?” <br/>He was playing dumb, he knew exactly what happened, Libby had informed him of everything that happened while she was driving to JFK to pick Jay. </p><p> “Are you seriously sitting here and acting like your husband’s not sitting in jail.”  </p><p>Her eyes were on Libby who took a deep breath, “first of all Marion, I know where he is at. My brother called me this morning and told me. Second of all I told him and I know Michael told him that he has to sit it out. He has to hit rock bottom.’</p><p> “And what do you know about it?” She spat unable to help herself. </p><p>“A lot more than you.” Jay muttered causing Will to kick him under the table and Libby to flash him a small smile. “I know what I have seen, and what my family has seen with being cops. Rock bottom where he can start over again.” Libby said as she put her drink down on the table, “And he needs it. Especially with the way you have babied him and turned a blind eye to the shit he has done.”<br/>Jay shot a questioning look to Will and he nodded, he knew all about Michael’s mistreatment of Libby and his family turned a blind eye to it. </p><p>“You mean him hurting you?’ Marion laughed, “He would never.”</p><p> She placed a hand on her heart, the thought of her son hurting anyone including Libby was too far fetched, he didn’t have a violent bone in his body. </p><p>“Yes he can and he has. I know you aren't going to listen to me, you are blinded by the fact that he is your last remaining son that hasn’t fucked up.”</p><p> Will dropped his fork in shock, Libby never swore, even when it was the right way to express what was going on. </p><p> “They are all fucked up Marion, and you have to question why that is. It's not me, it’s not Becca, it’s not Cecily.” </p><p>“So you are saying that it's me.” Libby shrugged her shoulders as she glanced at her phone, “I am not saying a damn thing. You should get home, your husband is asking  me if I had seen you.’ </p><p>Marion pointed her finger at her. </p><p>“Trust me Marion, as much as I want to make your life a living hell. I am not going too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03. <br/>“Hey Reagan, what's with the smile?’ Libby’s new partner Richard Ryker asked, “We heard your husband got locked up.’ </p><p>“Will’s brother Jay is in town and we had lunch before I came in no big deal.’ She returned as she hung her jacket up on the back of her chair, “And for Michael, he is going to be sitting in a cell until his court date.”</p><p> “Your decision or Danny’s?” Hannah Nicols asked from desk across from Libby.</p><p> “Mine. He needs to hit rock bottom and me recusing him every time something bad happens isn’t going to happen anymore.” </p><p>“Either your family is wearing on you or Will is.’  </p><p>“Or she made that decision after she found out Jay was coming.’ </p><p>“Hush it.’  The youngest Reagan pointed her finger at Hannah who grinned, she had put the pieces together of Libby’s crush on Will’s brother and knowing that she was out with him before shift just confirmed it.  </p><p>“I made the decision to see the divorce lawyer before I picked up Jay.”   Hannah and Ryker's surprised reactions were cut short by their Sargenet coming into the room looking somber. “We have a double murder at the 53rd Library. Reagan, Ryker I want you to go down there now.’ He ordered. “On it boss.” Ryker said as Libby stood up and shrugged her jacket back on and chewed on her bottom lip. This was  a thrill that she wasn’t quite sure she would get used too. <br/>**<br/>“Do you think she is really going to leave him?” Jay asked his brother once they were back in the townhouse he shared with Libby and Michael. “I think so. He has been hurting her for too long.” Will answered, causing the older Halstead to nod his head and sit on the couch with a heavy sigh. </p><p>“Why do you care so much about her?” </p><p>Jay shrugged his shoulders, there was really no reason why he cared suddenly so much about his brother’s best friend. “I care because she is your best friend. That’s all.’ </p><p>He raised his eyebrow,  he knew his brother was a bad liar but he never knew he was this bad of one.   “It has nothing to do with that little crush you have on her does it?”  “No. I don’t have a crush on her.” He muttered.  Will shook his head and glanced at his phone that had beep. “Libby is going to be late coming home, she caught a case.” “I thought she was on patrol.’ Will laughed, “Oh! I haven’t told you. Libby took the detective test and passed it. And didn’t tell Michael  and she took a spot in Manhattan North.” Jay sat back in his seat almost surprised. Libby was from what he understood usually didn’t jump into anything head first without talking about it or making a to-do list. </p><p>“Yeah, she is getting really sick of Michael’s bull so she started to do things for herself.’ The younger Halstead grinned, he couldn’t have been more proud of her when she handed him the envelope with the passing grade on it.  He and all of her family were hoping this was the beginning of the end for Libby and Michael.<br/>*** <br/>“So you are really gonna leave Michael?” Ryker asked as Libby flipped the sirens on.  “Yes I am, I don’t know you are making a big deal out of it.” “Because Lib you say it and then you change your mind.”  <br/>Libby chewed on the inside of her cheek before speaking, “This time it’s different.” She glanced out of the window, then at her partner, “I’m tired of being the one that has to clean up his messes or have it affect my family or my career. I am tired of being the one that gets gossiped about not only behind my back at work but within the neighborhood I grew up in and the friends I supposedly thought I had.’  <br/>Ryker was surprised by the hurt in her voice, they hadn’t realized that Libby would take it to heart. “Lib.’ <br/>The youngest Reagan didn’t say anything and got out of the car, showing her badge to the patrolmen and going behind the tape. By the time Ryker had caught up to her she was already talking to patrol that had been on scene first. <br/>***<br/>Marion tapped her fingers on the table in front of her, she was unhappy that her husband wasn’t going to bail her son out, that he agreed with that little bitch Libby and the lawyers that the best place for Michael was in prison. He was her precious baby boy, he deserved to be at home with her and Mary then anywhere else. “Mom? What’s wrong?” Mary O’Malley asked, coming into the kitchen still dressed in her school uniform. “Michael was arrested last night.” She returned missing the eye roll and the quiet sigh that came from her youngest, “And that little bitch Libby is letting him sit there and your father, he  is agreeing with her.’ </p><p> “Mom, I know you don’t want to hear this but you need to. She and Dad are right, he needs to sit there, he needs to realize his actions whatever they are.’ Mary said, “he is toxic, he is doing everything in his power to ruin not only our family, but Libby’s too. And not to mention her career.”</p><p> Marion rolled her eyes, the fact that Libby got a job and started standing on her own two feet like her older sister made her sick. </p><p> That wasn’t the O’Malley way.  </p><p>“I know you don’t like her and you would rather have someone else marry Michael. But I think she has had enough and I really don’t blame her.”  She knew she wasn’t supposed to know a lot of what was going on but she was smart enough to figure it out and she was only 12 and if she could figure it out then her stubborn mother should be able too. “It doesn’t matter Mary, I am going to teach that girl a lesson.” Marion said firmly as she drained her wine glass and stood up, “She is going to regret leaving your brother behind bars.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>